The Iron World Warrior Tournament
by ViolentChimera55
Summary: For years, people have debated which tournament has the best fighters in the world, The King of Iron Fist or The World Warrior. Now under mysterious circumstances the two tournaments have merged. Is this just a competition or is there something more to it


The Iron World Warrior Tournament

All around the world there are debates about who are the best line of fighters in the world. There is the World Warrior Tournaments, who's top fighters include the likes of Ryu Hoshi, Sagat, Ken Masters, Guile, Chun-li, , Vega, and Fei long. And of course there is King of the iron fist tournament. Their top top contestants include Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Hwoarang, Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, Hwoarang, King, Yoshimitsu, and Nina Williams. These respected fighters have all been called upon to challenge eachother to find out who indeed has the best fighters.

Chapter 1 Introduction

A bright sunny day out on the busy streets of Seoul, North Korea. Highly talented martial artist Ken Master walked calmly down the street, he had come to be a suport for his apprentice's martial art tournament. He had his trademark blonde hair and wore a sleeveless grey hoodie and black jean shorts with a very expensive watch on his wrist. In the shadows of a dark alley young with red slicked back har who sported a green and orange vest with orange pants with blue chaps over them. He was a fairly tall kid and was fairly muscular especially in the legs. He ran and confronted Ken Masters face to face. "Give me your watch and any money you have on you right now!"He demanded knowing who Ken was. Ken laughed "I think you're going to need some sort of weapon to try and fight me!"He said getting into his signature fighting stance. The young man responded to this by getting into his tae-kwon do kicking stance "I don't need weapons to deal with chumps like you" He yelled as he threw a hook kick and three more round-house kicks to follow. Ken ducked the hook kick and blocked the roundhouses "They way you chain your kicks is unmistakable…You must be Hwoarang….It's sad that after your success your still a street hustler" He said throwing a swift roundhouse of his own and quickly following up with an axe kick. Hwoarang blocked the roundhouse and sidestepped the axe kick to follow up with a jump spin back kick aimed directly for Ken's temple. Ken duck this kick as well and as Hwoarang spun back around to face Ken charged Hwoarang and preformed a vicious flaming shoryuken directly into Hwoarang chest sending him flying into the air. "Shit!"He said crashing to the ground laying on his back. Ken walked towards hwoarang and gloated "Heh not so tough now are you" He said arrogantly. Hwoarang sat up and kicked Ken in his shin to momentarily stop his movement. The only reason Ken's knee didn't break was due to the fact that it was still bent just enough to give in without hyper extending. Hwoarang kipped up quickly Hwoarang got up and focused his energy into his foot and raised his leg high in the air in order to bring in crashing down on Ken's skull. Ken had seen this manuever before and quickly ducked down and preformed a Shinryuken just as Hwoarang let down his devastating axe kick manuever. Ken's rising fist collided with Hwoarang' s falling Heel Axe. The two fighters backed up a bit. Ken was ready to for one more round but realized that he is already late to Sean's tournament. "There's a new tournament coming up bettween the World Warriors and the KOTIF competitors…I'll see you there"He running across the street to hurry to his student's tournament. Hwoarang kicked the ground "Hey what the hell?!"He said angry that he had got another draw" Damn it, first Kazama…and now Ken Masters"He said punching a near brick wall and leaving a large dent in it" Camera-Men captured the fight and released it to the world as advertisement for this tournament. Welcome to the Iron World Warrior!

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima sat powefully in his chair. Soon a large man in a red uniform and cape walked into Heihachi's office. "This tournament is going to go off without a hitch, the world shall be at our feet. You can obtain the power of Orge and the Devil gene. And I shall regain my psycho power."He said clenching his and fist and laughing maniacly. Heihachi smirked and nodded "Yes indeed"He said slyly. Neither one knew that they were simply using eachother during this entire tournament. Lee and Sagat walked into the room and looked at one another with great disdain for one another. "Bison…How do you have come into the same room with this spoiled baffoon!"He said scronfully. Lee who even though acted tough was truly scared out of his mind by Sagat "Well it's not like this was my idea, why if it weren't for my father you'd die by now"He said looking away. Sagat snarled "Oh really, which of your two slags would you get to do the job for you?"He asked with a smirk. Heihachi calmly looked "Lee settle down"He said knowing that Sagat would be able to crush Lee. looked at Sagat and smiled "We need you to seek out Kazuya Mishima…he is the most dangerous out of the group of fighters"He said. Sagat was intersted in this "Really?How so?"He asked. Heihachi responded to Sagat's question. "Because…he knows that we are up to something"He said. nodded and followed up "Now go find him and eliminate him right away. Lee looked curiously at his father "But what about me?"He said "Send Nina after Chun-li she is also dangerous to our assignment". Lee was angry that he didn't get an assignment, "Yessir"He said in a moderate voice to hide is Anger and disdain. Sagat and Lee left the office and went there separate ways until the tournament started.

The tournament soon goes underway and there a select group of the best fighters from both tournaments . The list of fighters was soon posted all around the world.

From the World Warrior

4. Chun-li

5. Guile

-long

8. Balrog

jay

From the King of the Iron fist

Kazama

2. Hwoarang

3. Kazuya Mishima

4. Paul Phoenix

Law

Williams

Fury

Wulong

Gordo


End file.
